


Türchen 21 - Unter Shivas wachsamen Blick

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jannik verzweifelt immer mehr. Irgendwo muss sich doch ein Partner für ihn finden lassen – er hat nur keine Ahnung, wo. Dass er deshalb zu Clemens geht, zeigt, dass er richtig verzweifelt ist. Denn Clemens' Methoden sind etwas... außergewöhnlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 21 - Unter Shivas wachsamen Blick

**Author's Note:**

> Für bika74. Da hast du dir ja zwei ausgesucht... Die Frage, wie man die beiden zusammenbringen kann, hat mich herausgefordert. Das erklärt aber nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee kam – ich glaube auch, das kann man nicht erklären. Nur so viel: Ich habe nicht zu viel von den Dämpfen in Clemens' Wohnung eingeatmet. XD

**Wortzahl:** 2545  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

 

Jannik besucht Clemens ziemlich ungern in seiner Wohnung. Er kommt sich hier immer so durchleuchtet vor.  
Außerdem hasst er den Geruch von Räucherstäbchen.

Trotzdem ist er heute wieder hier. Liegt einzig und alleine an Clemens, der hat ihn hierher beordert.

Clemens ist wirklich nett, da gibt es keine Zweifel. Er ist ein feiner Kerl, einer, dem das Wohl seiner Mannschaft am Herzen liegt. Als Jannik in Bremen so gut wie niemanden kannte, hat er etwas mit ihm unternommen, hat ihm Bremen und den SVW näher gebracht. Und auch heute kümmert er sich noch um ihn.  
So auch jetzt wieder.

„Dein Date ist in die Hose gegangen.“  
„Hast du das in deiner Glaskugel gesehen?“

Unauffällig lässt Jannik den Blick umher schweifen. Klar, das war nur so daher gesagt, aber es könnte gut sein, dass Clemens tatsächlich im Besitz einer Glaskugel ist.  
Jannik findet keine.

„Dazu brauche ich keine Glaskugel. Du hast beim Training so traurig drein geblickt.“

Ach? Hat er das? Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er trotz der Tatsache, mal wieder einen Korb kassiert zu haben, echt gefasst war. Allerdings kennt Clemens ihn auch echt gut und analysiert ihn gerne mal.  
Dass Clemens ihn so gut kennt, bringt ihn dazu, aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern.

„Er hat mich die ganze Zeit so komisch angesehen. Kaum geantwortet, eigentlich nur geguckt. Und dann hat er gemeint, er hat sich mehr von einem Date mit einem Fußballer erwartet und hat da definitiv keinen Wiederholungsbedarf. Ich schaffe es nicht nur, mich schlecht darzustellen, ich ziehe da gleich eine ganze Berufsgruppe mit rein. Also ja, es lief mies.“

Clemens sieht ihn mitleidig an, dann schiebt er den Humpen mit Kräutertee zu Jannik hinüber.  
Jannik schiebt ihn zurück.  
Clemens sieht ihn kritisch an, er schiebt den Humpen wieder zu ihm.  
Jannik schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf und schiebt den Humpen wieder von sich.  
Clemens seufzt und gibt auf.

„Du hast echt kein Glück in der Liebe.“  
„Neee. Ich verstehe es nicht... Irgendwo muss es doch einen Mann für mich geben.“  
„Suchst du an den falschen Stellen?“  
„Ich sollte mal in den Kabinen des Landes suchen. Brauch' wohl einen Fußballer, das war der dritte Typ in Folge, der mich komisch behandelt hat, weil ich ein Fußballer bin.“

Es ist, als hätte Clemens auf diese Worte gewartet. Seine Miene hellt sich auf, er steht auf und geht hinüber zum Wohnzimmerschrank. Dort öffnet er eine Schublade und holt eine große schwarze Mappe heraus. Mit dieser lässt er sich wieder zwischen den ganzen kunterbunten Kissen nieder.

„Das dachte ich mir auch. Bei uns läuft alles halt einfach etwas anders ab und du brauchst jemanden, der das verstehen kann.“

Klingt überraschend vernünftig für jemanden, dessen Wohnung nach den Feng-Shui-Regeln eingerichtet ist und der in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt Bilder von indischen Gottheiten hängen hat.  
Jannik kennt sich da zum Glück nicht aus, er weiß nur, dass die blaue Frau – Shiva? Oder ist es doch ein Mann? Hat ein ziemlich weibliches Gesicht und lange Haare, aber keine Titten. - besonders oft vorkommt. Das ist allgemein so in Clemens' Wohnung – er sieht, nimmt wahr, aber er ist Gott sei dank meilenweit davon entfernt, all diese spirituellen Dinge zu verstehen.

Es klingt vernünftig. Nichtsdestotrotz bringt ihn das nicht weiter.

„Und wie soll ich einen Fußballer finden? Wie soll ich herausfinden, dass einer schwul ist?“  
„Das Schicksal wird schon dafür sorgen, dass du ihn findest.“

Jannik lacht trocken. Ja, das klingt schon viel mehr nach Clemens.

„Hat es bis jetzt aber nicht. Mir ist noch kein Fußballer um den Hals gefallen. Das Schicksal hat versagt.“

Clemens ignoriert den bissigen Unterton. Mit einem breiten Grinsen klopft er auf die Mappe, die er gerade aus dem Schrank geholt und auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hat.

„Dann müssen wir dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen. Und da bist du bei mir genau richtig.“

Oh nein, einer von Clemens' Zaubern. Okay, er mag es nicht, wenn man das, was er tut, Zauberei nennt, aber letztendlich ist es nun mal nichts anderes als Hokuspokus und Aberglaube. Ob Clemens' Zucchini nun wirklich deshalb besser wachsen, weil er sie nach dem Mondkalender gepflanzt hat oder ob er schlichtweg Glück hatte, ist Interpretationssache.

„Wir brauchen dafür nur...“

Clemens zieht die Kerzen herbei, die kreuz und quer auf dem Tisch verteilt stehen und liegen. Teilweise muss er etwas fester ziehen – bei manchen Kerzen ist das Wachs übergelaufen und die Kerze klebt am Tisch fest. All diese Kerzen, egal ob Teelicht oder ganz normale Kerze, ordnet er in einem Kreis an. Könnte auch ein Oval sein, Jannik beschließt aber, nicht nachzuhaken.  
Dann schlägt Clemens die Mappe auf und das darauf folgende Lachen kann Jannik sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ist das deine Fußballersammelkartensammlung?“

Schon alleine für solche Wörter wurde die deutsche Sprache erfunden, findet Jannik. Clemens scheint nicht ganz seiner Meinung zu sein.

„Das sind alle Spieler der Bundesliga.“  
„Als Sammelkarten.“  
„Willst du jetzt dein Schicksal wissen oder nicht?“

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bleibt Jannik still. Clemens' großes Tamtam hat ihn geködert, inzwischen wüsste er schon gerne, was sein Kapitän in petto hat.  
Dieser lächelt... zufrieden? Nein, dazu ist sein Lächeln viel zu nett. Clemens lässt sich erstaunlich lange ärgern, bis er genervt wird. Noch ist er sein tiefenentspanntes Selbst und Jannik fragt sich mal wieder, ob er sich, bevor er hier aufgekreuzt ist, noch einen Joint reingezogen hat.  
Vielleicht macht auch dieser penetrante Räucherstäbchengeruch auf Dauer high.

„Also, unter diesen ganzen Fußballern sollte sich doch einer für dich finden.“  
„Einer, der schwul ist und der Interesse an mir hat?“  
„Mh.“

Kurz schüttelt Clemens den Kopf, dann überlegt er es sich scheinbar doch anders und er legt den Kopf schief.

„Schwul, ja. Das ist wichtig. Ob er jetzt schon Interesse an dir hat... Mh. Kann sein. Muss aber nicht. Es steht nur fest, dass das Schicksal ihn für dich bestimmt hat.“

Okay, wenn es sein muss, nimmt er auch das. Ist alles besser als das, was er bisher hatte.  
Klingt soweit ja schon mal ganz gut. Ernst kann er trotzdem nicht bleiben.

„Haha, jetzt ziehst du dich selbst. So ganz zufällig.“

Dafür erntet er einen bösen Blick von Clemens.

„Wenn das Schicksal es so will, müssen wir schauen, was wir daraus machen. Aber glaube mir, darauf bin ich auch nicht scharf.“

Wow. Das saß. Man muss Clemens lassen – sein Kopf ist nicht komplett in den Wolken und auch in den Momenten, die am esoterischsten angehaucht sind, hat er noch eine sehr spitze Zunge.  
Er nickt leicht, bedeutet Clemens damit, fortzufahren. Der kommt gleich zum Punkt.

„Dann suchen wir mal deinen zukünftigen Freund.“

Mit diesen Worten beginnt die bizarrste Show, die Clemens ihm jemals geboten hat. Mal verdreht er die Augen so, dass seine Pupillen völlig verschwinden, mal murmelt er irgendwelche fremdländischen Dinge vor sich hin, mal greift er in den Kartenhaufen, den er im Kerzenkreis errichtet hat, und zieht mehrere Karten heraus. Ein paar davon fallen den Flammen zum Opfer, die meisten verstreut er kreuz und quer im Zimmer.  
Nach einer Weile liegen nur noch wenige Karten zwischen den Kerzen, die meisten mit der Oberseite nach oben. Und da Clemens ihm nicht befohlen hat, wegzusehen, nimmt er die übrigen Karten unter die Lupe.

So langsam beeinflusst ihn Clemens' Verhalten. Sein Blick bleibt immer wieder an der gleichen Karte hängen und er fragt sich, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat.  
Sein Bauch sagt ja. Spontan schiebt er es ebenfalls auf Clemens, dass sein Bauch anfängt zu kribbeln und dass er hofft, dass Clemens sich für eine bestimmte Karte entscheidet.

Wieder fliegen Karten, Janniks Blick gleitet sofort über die verbleibenden Karten.  
Er ist noch da.

Dann gibt Clemens ein besonders groteskes Geräusch von sich, seine Augen verdrehen sich wieder und er fegt die Karten zur Seite. Beinahe erwischt er dabei auch eine Kerze, doch noch bevor Jannik eingreifen kann, sieht er, dass alles in Ordnung ist und die Kerzen fest stehen.  
Nun liegt nur noch eine Karte auf dem Tisch.

Seine Karte.

Jannik atmet erleichtert aus – erst jetzt merkt er, dass er die Luft angehalten hat -, vor lauter Erleichterung muss er seine Gedanken laut aussprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe das geahnt! Ich habe die Karte vorher gesehen und... ich hatte ein Gefühl.“

Während er das sagt, schwindet die Überzeugung, dass es okay ist, das auszusprechen. Doch Clemens' Reaktion beruhigt ihn. Er lächelt einfach nur mild. Hätte er gesagt, dass das ein Wink des Schicksals ist oder dass sein Esoterik-Mist eben doch echt ist, hätte er alles kaputt gemacht.

Dann wendet sich Clemens dem Tisch und der letzten Karte zu. Er nimmt sie auf und dreht sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Paul Verhaegh also. Der ist Kapitän in Augsburg. Ganz netter Kerl, wenn man das nach ein paar Mal Wimpeltausch sagen kann.“

Augsburg... Jannik stöhnt frustriert auf.

„Hättest du niemanden aus der Nähe nehmen können? Augsburg – das ist das andere Ende von Deutschland!“

Clemens verdreht die Augen. Nicht so wie gerade eben noch, sondern einfach nur genervt. Sein Lächeln bleibt jedoch.

„Erstens war es das Schicksal und nicht ich, das ihn ausgewählt hat. Zweitens... Wäre dir Hamburg lieber gewesen?“

Jannik resigniert.

„Okay, dann... Paul aus Augsburg. Sieht ja auch gut aus. Hast du noch mehr Infos zu ihm?“  
„Wie gesagt, ich habe nur ein paar Mal kurz mit ihm gesprochen, vor Spielen.“  
„Clemens. Du bist Wahrsager.“

Dieser Hinweis gefällt Clemens nicht. Er öffnet den Mund, Jannik weiß ganz genau, dass er zu einer Rede ansetzt, dass er nicht Wahrsager ist und erst recht kein Scharlatan, sondern einfach aufmerksam genug ist, um mitzubekommen, was das Schicksal ihnen mitteilen will.  
Jannik macht eine unwirsche Handbewegung und überraschenderweise versteht Clemens. Er schluckt seine Erwiderung herunter und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Karte.

Nach einer Weile schließt er die Augen und fängt an zu summen. Jannik hofft, dass er nicht Pauls Musikgeschmack wiedergibt – es klingt furchtbar.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, spricht Jannik ihn an.

„Und? Was gefunden?“  
„Noch nicht.“

Clemens legt die Karte auf den Tisch, seine Finger streichen weiter darüber. Dann beginnt er zu erzählen – abgehackt, stockend.

„Viel Sehnsucht. Bereitschaft, du wirst es leicht haben. Sei du selbst. Es wird okay. Ein Kämpfer. Viel schwul.“  
„Ey, ich bin hier der Ausländer. Das hätte nicht mal ich gesagt.“

Jetzt wird Clemens zickig. Ist auch eine sehr markante Charaktereigenschaft von ihm und Jannik muss sagen, dass er Esoterik-Clemens lieber mag als Zicken-Clemens.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich mich nicht richtig ausdrücken kann, während ich lese. Also, grammatikalisch korrekt, nur für den Dänen: Er hatte mehrere Männer. Jetzt hat er aber keinen mehr. Und auch er ist auf der Suche nach seinem Gegenstück.“

Ungeachtet Clemens' Genervtheit hellt sich Janniks Miene auf. Das klingt gut, das klingt richtig gut und da ist es ihm im Moment völlig egal, dass Clemens diese Weisheiten aus einer Sammelkarte zieht.

„Dann muss ich mal demnächst nach Augsburg.“

~*~*~

Als Jannik am Augsburger Trainingsgelände herum steht, rätselt er immer noch herum, ob Clemens recht hatte oder ob er ihm etwas eingeredet hat.  
Paul hat er sofort entdeckt. Und das ist durchaus hervorhebenswert – es gibt hier einige nicht besonders große braunhaarige Männer und die meisten Spieler tragen eine Mütze, teilweise sind sie sogar richtiggehend vermummelt. Trotzdem ist Paul ihm ins Auge gefallen.

Er hat Herzklopfen. Jannik ist aufgeregt, er verhält sich wie frisch verliebt. Und irgendwie ist er das auch. Er weiß nur nicht, ob das an Clemens liegt oder ob es wirklich Schicksal war.

Nun hat er lang genug gewartet. Die ersten Spieler verlassen den Trainingsplatz. Sie gehen an ihm vorbei, teils alleine, teils in Gruppen, unterhalten sich und ignorieren Jannik. Er ist einfach nur ein weiterer Trainingsbesucher. Nicht unbedingt einer von vielen, es ist kaum etwas los – ist wohl das Wetter und die Uhrzeit. Einfach nur ein Zuschauer, kein Fußballer.  
Jannik fragt sich, was ihm lieber wäre: Wenn Paul ebenfalls in einer Gruppe an ihm vorbeigehen würde oder wenn er alleine wäre. An und für sich klingt letzteres besser, aber dann hat er das Gefühl, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, wenn er ihn anspricht und das will er auch nicht.

Die Frage erledigt sich bald. Auch Paul verlässt den Platz.  
Er ist alleine.

Und nun?  
Jannik lässt ihm etwas Vorsprung, dann folgt er ihm. Paul läuft wie die anderen Spieler auch zum Stadion. Erst als sie so weit weg vom Trainingsplatz sind, dass ihn die anderen Trainingsbesucher nicht mehr hören, ruft er ihn.

„Paul!“

Der Angesprochene wendet sich zu ihm um, geht jedoch weiter. Immerhin etwas langsamer, so dass Jannik aufholen kann. Erst als sie auf einer Höhe sind, bleibt Paul stehen, er sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Ey, du bist doch... Jannik Vestergaard? Aus Bremen?“

Jannik nickt. Verdammt, jetzt wird er sogar schon nervös, nur weil Paul seinen Namen ausgesprochen hat. Aber das klang nun mal echt niedlich bei ihm und es bedeutet, dass er ihn kennt – dass er ihm aufgefallen ist.  
Und jetzt? Einen Plan hat er sich nicht zurechtgelegt, ihm ist einfach nichts eingefallen. Dafür hat er sich im Kopf eine Liste gemacht mit Dingen, die er bei Paul ansprechen muss und wenn ihm nichts zur Überleitung einfällt, fängt er eben damit an.

„Bist du schwul?“

Nicht unbedingt die beste Idee. Aber eben die einzige Idee, die er hatte. So weiß Paul wenigstens gleich, wie der Hase läuft.  
Und Jannik kann schon mal einen Punkt auf seiner Liste abhaken: Herausfinden, ob Paul wirklich schwul ist. Seine Sprachlosigkeit bestätigt das schon, seine darauf folgende Frage erst recht.

„Woher weißt du das?“

Soll er das jetzt wirklich erzählen? Soll er wirklich vom durchgeknallten Clemens erzählen und davon, dass ihm dessen Prophezeiung irgendwie Hoffnung gemacht hat und er darauf hofft, dass auch der Rest der Wahrsagung der Wahrheit entspricht?  
Erst einmal nicht.

„Ich bin es auch. Und... Ich würde dich gerne auf einen Kaffee einladen. Also, als Date. So richtig.“

Dann – bevor er weiter vor sich hin brabbelt – hält er inne.  
Paul ist völlig überrumpelt. Er sieht ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. Doch dann...

Er schlägt eine Hand vor den Mund, sein Ärmel rutscht dabei herunter. Und Jannik ist sich ganz sicher, dass er auf dem so freigelegten Stück Haut Gänsehaut entdecken kann. Könnte natürlich von der Kälte kommen, aber in Kombination mit der Hand vor seinem Mund...  
Dieser Anblick gibt ihm Sicherheit. Noch mehr als das – er fühlt sich plötzlich, als würde er auf einer Wolke schweben. Oder als hätte er das probiert, was Clemens scheinbar in rauen Mengen konsumiert, um so abgedreht zu sein. Aber es gibt ihm eben auch Sicherheit. Und irgendwie das Gefühl, es geschafft zu haben. Er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, er hat das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen, er hat eine Verbindung zu Paul.

„Da kann ich dir dann auch erklären, woher ich das weiß. Ist eine abgefahrene Geschichte...“

Paul sieht ihn immer noch fassungslos an. Doch dann lässt er die Hand sinken und dahinter kommt ein – ja, Jannik fühlt sich noch mehr wie ein frisch verliebter Volltrottel – richtig schönes, strahlendes Lächeln zum Vorschein.  
Spätestens damit, dass er seine Hand auf Janniks Unterarm legt, katapultiert er ihn auf Wolke 7.

„Klingt gut. Dann machen wir das.“


End file.
